Summer Party
by CryingRain
Summary: STORY COMPLETE; An upcoming summer party leads to a bet and now Catherine, Sara and Brass has to plan a performance together.
1. The bet

Title: Summer Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I am not a native speaker, so please forgive me my poor english. Reviews will be more than welcome.

Chapter one:

"Will Ecklie ever start to behave like a grown adult?" Catherine seemed really annoyed as she and Nick entered the breakroom. Sara and Warrick, who were occupied with discussing several testimonies, looked up. 

"Cath, what's the matter"; Warrick asked her. Catherine sat down opposite of him, while Nick poured himself a cup of coffee. "Ok, I will tell you the truth about Ecklie´s madness, the whole truth and nothing than the truth", Catherine started, as she was interrupted by Brass entering the room. "We all know that Ecklie has not only a lots of problems, but is a huge big problem himself. So what's worth the irritation this time?"; Brass wanted to know and sat down beside Catherine. 

Catherine smirked and started again: "Brass, if you would be so kind and not interrupt me again, it would be a pleasure for me to tell you the whole sad story. As you should all remember, our yearly summer party will take place in two weeks and like every year you would expect that it consists of a barbecue and a kind of programme, some local band or so, right? It was always a nice opportunity to get to know your colleagues better, without such nice discussion topics like crimes and death in it's various shapes, wasn't it? Ecklie on the contrary seems to think that we should improve the procedure. He really used the term procedure. I swear that ten minutes ago, he said to the sheriff that we shouldn't only think on our personal pleasure, but act like good bureaucrats and think about saving costs. Lovely Ecklie, who is such a smart person, declared then and now I want your attention please, that he already has the perfect idea." Catherine looked really agitated now. 

Nick who seemed to have taken the still unknown news ways better, interrupted her to finally come to the point. "So; the deal Ecklie and the Sheriff made is that we won't have a local band or artist this year. Instead, we will have a contest where all of us can show our talents. The winner will get a price and would you like to guess what it is? " He started to smile sarcastically. "No, you would never ever find out. It is a credit note about 100 bucks that the winner, it doesn't matter if you are a single artist or a group, can spend for whatever he wants to." Nick looked around at his colleagues and enjoyed the various kinds of anger and shock he saw on their faces. Catherine looked like she wanted to murder everyone's darling of day shift, Warrick angry shook his head while Sara's face was clearly frozen in shock. Brass finally looked like he couldn't believe it at all.

"So, would you please be so kind to inform me about your hidden talents now, so that we could plan our programme." Everybody turned to the doorframe, where a smiling Grissom was looking at his colleagues. Sara who seemed to have regained control about her body raised her voice. "Grissom, have you gone completely mad. You cannot really think that we would take part in such a childish contest. There are many better ways to blame ourselves. I can not speak for all of us, of course, but you can be sure that I will never be part in this show, or however they will call it."

Grissom still smiled. "Sara, calm down please. I find the whole matter childish too, but now that it is decided it's to late become irritated. We all know that Ecklie will never miss a chance to try to impress the sheriff, even with the craziest ideas. So we have to made the best out of it; be honest do you want to be beaten by dayshift? They have never won against us, not in softball nor in any other discipline. We don't want to change it, will we?"

Sara smiled sweetly. "Ok Grissom, you are right, we don't want to be beaten by dayshift. I am sure that you will do everything that this will not happen, right? I am curious what your performance will be? Will you dance, sing or play any tricks. No wait, I have a better idea. Why don't you train your bugs, so that they will jump through burning earrings, or something like that? Or you could teach your cockroaches how to dance, what do you think?

Grissom looked slightly irritated now, while the others tried hard not to laugh. Warrick patted Sara on the shoulder, "Is that your way of telling us, that you have none hidden talents that you could offer to save our reputation?" "Hey Warrick", Catherine started, "why don't you save our reputation? Sara is absolutely right. The whole thing is ridiculous and not only because of the 100 bucks that aren't worth the effort. What is with you Brass, what is your opinion? Nick seems to find the whole matter more than amusing". She pointed to Nick who was smiling broadly.

Brass who was on his way to the coffee machine turned around. "Guys, I'm sorry but the girls are right. There is absolutely no reason to play the fool, only because Ecklie tries to kiss the sheriff's ass." Nick finally allowed himself to laugh out loud. "Hey Warrick, Grissom what do you say? Could it be that those three are in deepest fear of blaming themselves during the contest? I expected that Brass and Sara would back out, but you Catherine, as a former show talent could show a little more enthusiasm." "Shut up Nick, what do you expect? A table dance? Don't act so damned stupid cowboy.". Catherine was furious now.

Warrick got up and placed himself between Nick and Catherine. "Ok, we all stated our points. It is time to calm down. Sara, Catherine and Brass don't want to participate and they don't have to. To be honest, I would bet that they could never win the contest. Like Catherine said, she couldn't hardly perform a table dance and when it comes to Brass and Sara I couldn't even imagine what the two of them could do. That should be no offense guys." 

Warrick´s last remark seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back. Catherine got up, pointed with her finger at Warrick and started to speak quite and slowly. "Ok, lets bet. You and Nick against Sara, Brass and me. I say that we three will win the contest and should we loose, what never will happens we will pay you 500 bucks, but when we will win you two will have to pay us 500 bucks. Does that sound fair."

Before someone could answer to that, Grissom raised his voice; "No one will bet here, is that clear. I thought that it would be possible to see the whole matter for what it is; a bad joke, but that seems to be impossible. We are here to work and we will work. Now. You all know what you have to do, so lets go back to work." His expression was dead serious, so everybody got up and headed for the doors. 

Sara and Catherine, who worked a case together, were on their way to the lab to ask Greg, if the samples they gave him a few hours before, were ready. Sara, who was really angry with Catherine, had just started to argue as Catherine's handy began to ring. She smiled, "One moment Sara. You can yell at me when I have finished the call". She grabbed her phone. "Willows. Hey Nick. Yeah ok. Really. See ya later." She turned to Sara. That was Nick. Warrick and he are into the bet. Let's find Brass and tell him the good news. We have a show to plan." With that she passed a frozen Sara.


	2. First thoughts

Title: Summer Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters.

Chapter two: Brainstorming

"Catherine, wait." Sara started to run after Catherine, but Catherine didn't slow her pace. Sara was angry. "Cath, you cannot be serious. You can make a fool out of yourself, if you like to, but I will never take part in this show. Do you understand me? It may be better, if you pay the money and forget the whole matter." Catherine finally turned around and looked at Sara. She was still smiling, as if Sara's rant hasn't bothered her in the least. "Sara, I…" she started, but was interrupted by Greg who headed in their direction and was waving with some papers in front of him.

"Girls, what's the matter? Hey Sara, why are you looking like you want to kill someone?" He smiled broadly and winked at her. "I think I know what bothers you, but you needn't to be sad, all those rumours aren't true." Sara scowled at him. "Greg, what the heck are you talking about? " He showed her his most innocent look. "Oh, I thought that the rumours about me, dating this hot, new lab assistant might perhaps upset you. I can assure that nothing happened and nothing will ever going to be happen." Sara rolled her eyes, but her lips twisted into a small smile, "Greg, didn't you want to give us the results of the DNA test? If yes, then give them to us; if no, then would you please be so kind to let us alone. Catherine and I have some matters to discuss." 

Greg nodded his head. "Ok, here are your results, the first DNA sample, the blood, belonged to the vic. The second one, you know the skin under the vic´s nails, was a full hit too. It belonged, you would never have thought of that, to the boyfriend." He shook his had with mock seriousness. "Be honest, what would you do without me? Nevertheless I think I will let you alone now, so that you can have your girls chat. Ahem and Sara, you don't need to deny it. I know you want to talk about me" Catherine had to laugh out loud. "Greg, did it ever come to your mind that some things aren't about you?" He smiled. "Nope. Before I forget to tell you, Archie and I will perform a little show at our summer party. So prepare yourself for the hottest show of the year." With that he turned around and headed back for the lab.

"How could he know about the summer party?" Sara asked, and her voice sounded utterly confused. Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Really. He seems to have placed some extra ears all over the place. Anyway, when Greg is able to do a performance, than you should be able twice." She looked serious now. "I will be honest with you Sara. I didn't plan to bet with the guys. It was a spontaneous reaction, but I can't stand arrogance and Warrick and Nick acted like the gods of arrogance themselves. I won't back out. Come on, we have two weeks to think about it and plan something suitable. You can still give it up later, but let's try it first. "

Although, during Cath´s speech she looked undecided, Sara now nodded. "You are right, I hate arrogance too, with all of my heart. I´m in and we will win that bet." Her voice sounded steady now. "Let's give Brass a call and tell him to meet us for breakfast after shift. We will tell him about the good news then. It will be hard enough to convince him to play along."

Catherine smiled approvingly and grabbed for Sara's arm, "we should go back to work now. If Grissom will catch us discussing the bet that should never be, he is going to kill us. I'll call Brass when we're out of here."

Four hours later, after shift.

Sara and Catherine entered the diner. Brass was already waiting for them at their favourite table in the corner. He got up as he caught sight of them. "Ladies, what a pleasure to meet you here." He smirked. "Please sit down and enjoy yourselves."

They both sat down opposite of him and smiled at him. "Hey Brass, how are you?" Catherine greeted him. "You look tired, did you have a rough night?" Sara added. Brass frowned, he worked long enough as cop to know that something was completely wrong. "Let's call it instinct, but something isn't right here. What do you two want from me?" Catherine gave him an innocent look and tried to sound soothing. "Jim, what do you mean? It was our only intention to have a nice breakfast together and chat a little." 

He leaned forward and his face wore a slightly impatient expression. "Catherine, Sara don't try to fool me please. You two act totally out of character. First of all, you never wanted to meet me alone and although it is a pleasant thought that you find my present so enjoyable that you want more of it, it is not very likely." He gave them a small, sad smile. "Your second mistake was to show me your broadest smile, as soon as you caught sight of me. You never did that and no one would expect you to do it. I mean, we all have hard jobs to fulfill and at the end of shift we are tired. That's perfectly normal. I would have expected a tired, little smile at the best. So, now let's come to your last but most conspicuous mistake. You Catherine," he pointed to the blond opposite of him, "called me Jim. You would never use my first name under normal circumstances, so I know that there is something different today." Now he turned to the brunette. "And you Sara said that I looked tired and you never bothered to mention my appearance before and you did it with this suspicious, caring undertone I have to add." 

His face lit up and he started to laugh. "I wish you could see your faces now. Sara, you are looking like the bad conscience yourself and you Catherine can barely hide your laugh. So whatever it is, spill it."

Catherine suppressed the impulse to led out the laughter and nodded. "Ok, I'll tell you everything, but first I have to admit that I have never thought that you are such a good observant. I am really deeply impressed. Now to the news, you remember the bet last night? " Brass moaned. "I see, that is the case", Catherine continued. "Nick called me earlier and told me that he and Warrick are into the bet. I convinced Sara that she will at least try it and I hope that I could convince you too. Brass we needed you. I know that you don't want to look like a jerk, neither will we, but I assure you that I won't press you to do something that you don't want to. " 

"Brass please," Sara started. "Nick and Warrick acted like a pair of extraordinary dorks last night and I really want to wipe that nasty smile off their faces."

Catherine and Sara waited for Brass to answer. His face didn't show his feelings and he remained quiet for a minute. He took a deep breath and his voice sounded serious. "Ok, I will tell you what I think. We will never win when we try to perform something traditional." 

Sara showed him her gap-toothed smile and wanted to say something, but Brass raised his hand. "Let me finish please. I couldn't have known that you wanted to talk with me about the bet, so I told Warrick and Nick to meet us here. They agreed and told me that they would try to persuade Grissom to come along too. I think we should use the remaining time and plan a concept. There was a time, ages ago, were people thought of me as a hot, talented guy. Don't look like you couldn't believe it. It´s true. I think we could use the rest of my talent and pair it with your own. I think I have the perfect idea how to win the contest. It would perhaps look rather funny than hot, but I think the audience will be swept of their feet."

Five minutes later the other three arrived. They sat down and the rest of breakfast they talked about nothing in particular. Grissom had to go early, because he wanted to get some sleep before the department head meeting with Ecklie, which was held two times a month. As they were alone Nick looked cheerful at Sara, Catherine and Brass. "You know, you don't have to do a performance at all. You could pay us now and Warrick and I will swear to forget the whole matter." Warrick laughed out loud, but to Nick's and Warrick´s astonishment Sara simply smiled. "Oh, don't worry about us, we have everything planned. I could only advise you to save some money for us, because our show will rock. The money is ours"


	3. Musings

Title: Summer Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters.

A/N: I would like to thank you all who took the time to review the first two chapters. Reviews and constructive criticism are always more than welcome. I am not a native speaker so I beg you to forgive me my mistakes.

Chapter three: Musings

Warrick was on his way to the breakroom. He was lost in thought and didn't notice the other employees who greeted him. Only five more days till the party and most of the people around him had started to act weird. The last piece of information he gained, didn't help him at all to solve the puzzle, that was the behaviour of his colleagues. Especially Sara and Catherine acted totally out of character during the last days.

He was glad to find the breakroom empty, except of Nick who was busy with reading a magazine about sports. Finally someone he could talk to, without the feeling that the person wasn't only hiding something from him, but furthermore find it more than amusing.

"Hey Nick, how are you?" 

Nick looked up and was about to answer, as he watched him more closely. "Warrick, what's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Warrick sighed and sat down. "Didn't you notice it? Half of the people around here are busy with planning their performances for Saturday and they act like crazy. The ones who'll perform as group are the worst of the bunch. All that secret whispering and loud laughing is getting on my nerves. For example Greg and Archie. As I went to the lab to ask Greg if the samples were ready, I found him and Archie loud laughing; in front of them a catalogue about ties. And what do you think they did when they spotted me? They snapped the catalogue shut, stopped their laughter immediately and looked at me as if I had come to spy on them. "

Nick nodded his understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. To be honest, I fled from Sara and Catherine. If I had to bear their knowing looks any longer, I swear I would have killed at least one of them. Could you tell me please, what it is what they find so damned funny?"

Warrick shook his head. "Nope, but I would like to know it myself. You wouldn't believe what I saw earlier this night. Hey, I've got an idea. Let's sum up what we know, perhaps we could solve the riddle."

"Ok, let's collect the evidence. We are supposed to know how to do it, aren´t we?" Nick smiled. "Do you like to start, or should I?"

"Nope, I will start. Two hours ago I met Sara in the locker room. She carried a bag full of sequins. As I asked her for what she needed sequins she didn't gave me an answer at all, she only smiled. I mean what could someone do with sequins? Stitch them on their clothes probably, but could you imagine that Sara would wear clothes full of sequins. Nope man."

"Sara and sequins? That sounds really odd to say the least. I have absolutely no idea with what they'll come up with." Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't told you yet, but yesterday I saw Brass with a suit bag and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Brass of all people. Unfortunately I wasn't able to identify what was inside. "

Warrick grimaced. "Brass….grinned…. like… a…. Cheshire cat? Are we talking about the same Brass, our former boss? I start to feel like I'm in wonderland. I will be more than happy when this all is over and people behave like themselves again. Even Cath acts different. Yesterday she talked to some Laura on the phone; three times in an hour and all she said was ´yes´, ´no´ and ´you are the best´. And when she smiles, she looks like Mona Lisa herself, absolutely fathomless. I will never bet with Cath again, I swear."

"What do you swear?" Grissom entered the room to get himself some coffee. He looked at Warrick for an answer.

Warrick looked up, relieved that Grissom didn't hear the part about the bet. They had all agreed that it would be the best to say nothing to him. Although he would like the thought that it would still be possible to beat dayshift, he wouldn't approve the fact that they made a bet out of it.

"Oh, I just said to Nick that I swear that I really don't know what Ecklie, or the members of dayshift will perform on Saturday. Do you know what he is planning?"

Grissom shook his head and sat down beside Nick. "No, I don't know and to be honest, I don't care. I only hope that someone else will win the contest. The usual ill-humoured Ecklie is bad enough, I don't want to know how hell behave, if he or someone from dayshift will win the contest."

It was a slow night so Grissom grabbed a magazine of the table and started with the crossword puzzle inside of it. Nick and Warrick looked at him but decided it would be better not to talk about the contest anymore. So they started a conversation about football. 

Twenty minutes later they could hear laughter outside the break room. The door opened and they saw Brass who entered the room together with Catherine. He had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were followed by a laughing Sara. As the three spotted their colleagues they stopped dead in their tracks. 

Brass let go of Catherine and went off for the coffee machine, while Catherine blushed and went to sit down beside Warrick. Sara's laugh stopped immediately and she glanced uncertain at her colleagues. "Hi guys, what are you doing? It's an incredible boring night, isn't it.? With that she walked off to the refrigerator and grabbed a package of orange juice." The room felt silent.

Grissom knitted his eyebrows. He looked at his employees and Brass one after another. He couldn't see Sara who stand behind his back, but Brass tried to look impassively, Catherine avoided his gaze and Warrick and Nick bore both looks of pure innocence.

"Does somebody care to explain what's going on? And please don't tell me that there is nothing." He smiled deridingly. "I may be a little bit absent-minded from time to time, but I am definitely not stupid." 

Catherine finally met his gaze. "Ok Grissom, I think you should know it." She sighed. "Sara, Brass and I decided to take part in the summer party contest. We were of the opinion that Greg and Archie shouldn't be the only ones to represent night shift. I think you will agree with that, won't you?"

Grissom frowned. "I cannot believe that you haven't give up on the bet. I thought that it was clear that I wouldn't tolerate it. What you do in your private time and your private live, I cannot and I would not influence, but this upcoming event is somehow work related, wouldn't you agree with that. So I forbid you any kind of bet, is that finally clear?"

Catherine shot an angry glance at Grissom. "You can calm down Grissom. There is no bet. As you and all the others here know I wanted to bet at first, but you forbid it and so be it. But do you really want Greg to be our only chance to win." 

Sara was impressed. Although Catherine was lying straight in Grissom´s face it didn't seem to bother her. 

"Are you sure that Greg will perform?" Grissom grimaced.

Catherine nodded.

"Ok, and do you know what it is what he wants to show us? Grissom asked Catherine.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Nope, I have absolutely no idea."

"I would also be interested to know what you three will do to save our reputation?" Grissom smiled slightly.

Sara came round to face Grissom. "I know that you would like to know it, but nobody knows it, except of us. You'll have to find out on Saturday but I guarantee you it will be worth it." 

She smiled at him. "If I am not mistaken shift ended four minutes ago. Catherine, Brass and I have to practice. If you three would excuse us." She left the room, followed by Brass and Catherine who waved them goodbye.


	4. I´m too sexy

Title: Summer Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters.

A/N: I would like to thank you all who took the time to review the previous chapters. Reviews and constructive criticism are always more than welcome. I am not a native speaker so I beg you to forgive me my mistakes.

Chapter four: I´m too sexy

Saturday. The day of the long expected summer party had finally come. The party should be held at an old coliseum near the police department. 

Brass was a little late. He had agreed to meet the nightshift crew at three p.m. at the barbecue. Now it was nearly half past three, but it had taken him a littler longer to find a parking space. When he was honest, he had to admit that he had spent the greatest part of the morning with thoughts about how he could avoid to perform at the contest at all. 

He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. There would be a life after the contest, even if some people not seem to know it. If he blamed himself he would have to bear the repercussions for a long, long time. Cops defined themselves as hard guys, who had strict beliefs of what a real man could do in the public and if they wouldn't like what they see they wouldn't so easy forget. So he had sat in his living room and mused about the contest till nearly three o clock. 

The contest, he didn't want to think about at the moment, should start at six p.m. He decided to enjoy his time at the party as long as possible. There would be enough time to worry later on. Moreover, it was far to late to back out.

He found his colleagues at a table at the back of the coliseum. They hadn't seen him yet so he took a moment to watch them. During the last days he got to know them better, especially Catherine and Sara. Sara tends to laugh a lot outside of the office. He was sure that she would always be a true and helpful friend for the people she liked. And Catherine... . He had known Catherine for a quiet long time, but the last days awakened in him the feeling that he hadn't known her at all. She was not only a pretty and smart woman, as well as a loving mother. She was also far more relaxed like she show them in the office. When she laughs he could see sparkles in her eyes. 

He broke away from his thoughts and walked over to his colleagues. He wouldn't allow himself to think of Catherine in a special way. She was only a normal colleague, like the others were. Deep inside he was sure that Catherine would never think about him in any non work related matters.

As he reached the table he was greeted by the whole CSI Team as well as Greg and Archie.

"You are late Jim, Sara and I started to fear that you wouldn't show up at all" Catherine teased him.

He sat down and smirked. "Catherine I am truly hurt, I thought you would think better of me"

"Hey Brass, I have news for you." Warrick said "I will have the pleasure to moderate the contest, but I assure you that I will be fair anyway."

Grissom frowned. "Why shouldn't you be? He glanced suspiciously at the others. "You are sure that there is no bet at all, are you?"

Catherine nodded vigorously. "Yes, we are sure. Brass, Sara do you have a moment for a short briefing. " The three of them got up and sat down at a table a few metres away.

"So what do think of the fact that Warrick will moderate the contest?" Catherine asked the other two. "I don't think it would be to our disadvantage. Warrick is fair guy."

"Would you be fair if it could cost you 500 dollars or in Warricks case a share of 250 dollars?" Brass was sceptical.

Sara smiled her gap toothed grin "I have no doubt that Warrick will be fair. So don't worry. I have some news too! Did you knew who was responsible for the arrangement of the order of the performances? No? It was David. Doc Robbins told me that little, interesting fact yesterday. So I went to David this morning and I could convince him to let us be the last performing group."

Catherine grinned. "Sara that's fantastic."

Brass gave them a puzzled look. "Why is the fact that we have to wait the whole evening fantastic? When I´ll have to blame myself I would prefer to have it happened fast."

Catherine patted his arm slightly. "Jim, don't worry. We won't blame ourselves. You are a amazing talented guy. I am sure that we'll be fantastic."

Sara smiled assuringly. "Cath is absolutely right. What I meant was, that in such cases like today, it is always an advantage to be the last, because you'll be the last what the jury will see. So you will leave the strongest impression. When you are good and we will be good it could be the factor that could decide if we'll win."

"Ok, ok, I give up. Let's grab something to eat and then let's win the contest." He smirked

The next few hours they spent with eating and relaxed talking. Although they all tried to find out what Greg and Archie had planned, the two won't give it away. They only burst out laughing every time they were asked by the others. 

As it was time for them to get changed, because they would be the first ones to perform, Archie and Greg got up. Greg winked at the girls. "Sara, Catherine I would rather spend my time with you two, but I have to get ready for the hottest performance that Las Vegas has ever seen. 

Grissom sighed. "How could someone be so annoying and self-absorbed. But in some ways he is quit unique." He shrugged his shoulders.

Warrick leave them short after Greg and Archie, because of his function as moderator.

Sara, Brass and Catherine had still time so they decided to stay with her colleagues to see what Greg and Archie would produce.

Ten minutes later the lights went down and the room fell silent. The tension rose tangible.

As the light on the provisional stage spotted Warrick a loud applause was to be heard.

Warrick smiled nonchalantly and raised his hands to get the audience quit.

"Thank you very much. Ladies and Gentlemen I want to welcome you to our brand new summer party contest. It is the first time, in the long history of parties we celebrated together in the past, that we have a contest like this. I hope you will greet the possibility, to see more of the hidden talents of our colleagues, as much as I do. I will have the pleasure to guide you through this evening. I don't want to bore you with a long speech so let the contest begin. "

He grinned as people started to applaud again.

"I have now the pleasure to announce the first group of the evening. Let's greet Greg and Archie also known as 'The Lab Rats' with 'I'm too Sexy'."

It was as if hell broke loose. The applause was ear-battering and even whistles were to be heard.

The music started and Greg and Archie entered the stage. They both wore lab coats and black sunglasses. They went to the middle of the stage, faced each other and stood still till the lyrics began.

__

I'm too _sexy__ for my __love__ too __sexy__ for my __love__   
__Love's__going__ to __leave__ me  
I'm too __sexy__ for my __shirt__ too __sexy__ for my __shirt__   
So __sexy__ it __hurts_

They turned around synchronously and faced the audience. They walked a few steps and rolled their hips one time. Then they removed their lab coats in one swift movement. Underneath they both wore black suits with a red rose in the buttonhole. Especially their ties were remarkable. They had a picture of the bearer and the writing CSI on it. They must have bought them especially for this occasion. The whistles got louder. Mainly women where to be heard.

__

And I'm too _sexy__ for __Milan__ too __sexy__ for __Milan__   
New __York__ and __Japan__   
And I'm too __sexy__ for __your__party__   
Too __sexy__ for __your__party__   
No way I'm __disco__dancing_

Archie and Greg began to dance simultaneously to the music. Their hips rocked back and forth. At the same time they managed to strip out of their jacket. 

Sara looked at Catherine and they both started to laugh. The whole thing was so typically Greg. Nick smiled broadly, but Grissom looked puzzled.

__

I'm a _model__ you __know__ what I __mean__   
And I do my __little__turn__ on the __catwalk__   
__Yeah__ on the __catwalk__ on the __catwalk__yeah__   
I do my __little__turn__ on the __catwalk_

The guys throw their jackets above their shoulders and walked about the stage as if it was indeed a catwalk. 

The first ones got up and started to clap rhythmically. Cath and Sara got up too, but they were laughing harder and harder. They both enjoyed the show.

__

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car   
Too sexy by far   
And I'm too sexy for my hat   
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that 

The guys started to remove their trousers and their shoes. They wore both white boxers with red hearts on it. Now their intention became clear. They tried to copy Tom Cruises look in Risky Business, even if their boxers were an extension to original look. They threw their trousers out into the audience. 

There were shouts of encouragement heart. Grissom shook his head. He couldn't believe that it was really true what he saw here. He had never imagined to watch Greg performing a striptease. Catherine and Sara laughed so hard that tears began to run over there faces.

__

I'm a model you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk 

Archie and Greg repeated to walk of the imagined catwalk. As they reached the end of the brink they pointed to two young female lab techs and beckoned them onto the stage.

__

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my   
  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   


They drew them near and started a hot dance with the two women. 

Brass found it interesting to watch the women's faces around him. Cath and Sara were still laughing and their faces show shades of deep red. There were a few who were laughing too. The others could be divided into those who clapped or whistled enthusiastic and those who seem to be jealous of the girls on the stage. Greg and Archie seemed to have more fans than they knew.

__

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat   
Poor pussy poor pussy cat   
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love   
Love's going to leave me   
  
And I'm too sexy for this song 

They let go of the two women, removed their sunglasses and gave them to the women and started to roll their hips again. As the song ended they kneeled down and bowed their heads.

The applause didn't weaken for more than two minutes. Sara and Cath were two of them who applauded enthusiastic. Greg and Archie grinned like Cheshire cats. They knew that their performance was a great success. 

As the applause subsided Grissom turned around to Brass, Sara and Cath. "I cannot believe that they did what they did. And this was only the beginning of the evening. Ecklie and the others will still perform. When Greg and Archie show such an..... unorthodox performance I am really curious what you will show us."

__

  


__

  


__

  



	5. Swimming in the rain

Title: Summer Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters.

A/N: I would like to thank you all who took the time to review the previous chapters. Reviews and constructive criticism are always more than welcome. I am not a native speaker so I beg you to forgive me my stupid mistakes.

Chapter five: Swimming in the rain

Brass got up and patted Grissom on the shoulder. "You will have to wait to the next two hours to see our turn. So be patient. You are a scientist. You are supposed to be patient." He turned around to his female colleagues. "Girl's I think it's time to get changed.

Sara and Catherine got up, smiled at Grissom and followed Brass to the provisional dressing room. It still has the lockers out of the time the building was used as a coliseum. The room was crowded with people changing for their performances.

Sara, who was two or three steps behind Brass and Catherine, who were talking about the problems of child education in today's time, spotted Greg who was sitting on a bench in the corner of the room. He seemed to be in deep thoughts and Archie was nowhere to be seen.

Sara tuned her head to Catherine and Brass again. "Would you two please excuse me for a moment. I will meet you in five minutes." Cath nodded and Brass didn't show a reaction at all. He was completely focussed on Catherine. 

Sara had to smile. She asked herself if Cath knew about Brass feelings for her. But knowing Catherine she was sure that she knew it. It would be interesting to see where this would lead for those two. 

In her opinion they would be cute couple. Cath was a sensible, but nonetheless very strong women, who wasn't always easy to deal with. There were few men who could really deal with her, especially when she had one of her bad days. Brass with his calmness and wry humour was one of them. Even when Catherine's fury and snappy comments let the rest of team get out of her way, Brass wasn't bothered at all. 

Sara wished that she would give the whole thing a try. Catherine deserved a man who would love her and treated her right. A man who would be good to Lindsay too. Under his hard surface Brass was a caring and vulnerable man. She was sure he would carry Cath on his hands when she would only give him a little chance.

She focussed on Greg again. As she stood before him he looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Sara, how did you like our little show out there."

Sara smiled back at him. "I have to admit that I am impressed. You two made a good and funny show out there."

Greg slowly shook his head and looked at her with mock seriousness. "Sara, I am hurt. You don't think that this was the hottest show ever? You can't be honest. Come on and admit it. I am hot and spicy and you like it." 

He got up. He wore the suit he had worn at the beginning of his performance. "So, if you please excuse me. I would like to see what our competitors will have to offer and I think there will be a lot of fans to greet too." 

After a few steps he turned around and faced Sara, who was looking after him. His voice was light and teasing. "And Sara, If you want to ask me for a date, and I know you would like to do it, please don't be shy. I won't say no."

Sara sighed and as she spoke she sounded a little bit impatient. "Greg you know that I won't go out with you. If you believe it or not, you and me would never work."

For a brief moment Sara could see the hurt in Greg's eyes. Then he turned round again and started slowly to walk away. 

Then he stopped another time, but didn't face her. His voice was low and serious and there was an undertone of sadness. "You should give things a chance first and then judge about them. You should give me a chance. You know next to nothing about me, only what you see in the lab. But there is more to each human being than you could see on the surface. I only want a chance, so that we could get to know each other better. Perhaps you would like what you see and when not, what would you have lost?"

He started to walk to the exit. Sara was frozen. She knew that he was right. What does she really know about him? And would it be so bad to go out with him one time? After Hank's betrayal, even he was only a good friend, and Grissom´s rejection she don't even wanted to think about men. 

But she knew that Greg wasn't only the goofy lab tech, an overgrown boy. He also was a helpful friend and cared very much about the people around him. She was sure that he would never hurt her by purpose and hadn't she thought a few minutes ago that Catherine should give Brass a chance. It would only be a date. And who could know what the future would bring for each of them.

She started to run after him and caught him just before the exit. "Greg wait."

He faced her. "Sara please, I don't want to discuss the whole matter anymore." He looked determined.

She shook her head. "No Greg, I don't want to discuss with you. I only wanted to tell you that you are right and ask if you would like to do something together next Friday? I believe we both will have the night off?"

His face lit up and he looked like the optimistic Greg she knew again. "You are right and it would be pleasure for me to go out with you Sara Sidle." He broadly smiled at her.

Sara showed him her rare gap toothed smile. "Than it's decided. Greg I have a little question. As I spotted you on the bench you looked so thoughtfully. What was it you have thought about?" 

Greg smiled gentle. "It was you Sara. I thought about you." 

He finally walked to the exit and joined the crowd around Archie.

Catherine and Brass opened the two lockers in which Catherine had placed their clothes earlier this day. Brass grabbed for his costume and held it before him. He glanced at Catherine. "Your friend Laura must be a very good designer. I looks like the real one. If only I would look like the original artist. Catherine I will look horrible. I´ll be a living joke for the next two decades." Catherine could hear a slight tone of despair in his voice.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brass look at me". As he turned to her, he could see her smile warmly at him. It was her motherly smile, the one that she showed only to very good friends. Friends she cared about. "Hey, you will look good in this. I am sure it will fit you perfect. You don't look all too bad for a middle aged guy. So show them how hot you could be." She winked at him and he could feel his cheeks redden. Something that did not happened to him in ages.

"Ok, ok, so if you would please excuse me now. I want to change clothes. To be so hot, like you think I am, needs a bit of preparation."

Catherine chuckled. She had always liked his ironic humour. To be honest, the more she learned about him, the more she liked him. She knew that she would have to deal with her confused feelings sometime soon, but that wasn't the right time nor the right place. She didn't know why, but she went to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Ok, see ya later." Then she grabbed her clothes to find a place where she could change too.

While the others were occupied with getting ready for their performances, Grissom and Nick watched the show progress. So far they had seen Greg and Archie as the Labrats, to female police officers who played the worst sketch they had ever seen and another duo which consisted of a male police officer who played the piano and a female lab tech who sang "Time to say goodbye". The two of them wasn't as bad as they could have been but far away from being good.

Nick turned to Grissom. "Don't you think that someone should have told her to take another song? Her voice isn't bad but when it comes to the higher tones..... ."

Grissom didn't take his eyes of the stage. "You are right, but you know human nature. We seldom think about us as we really are, but as what we wish to be. Wouldn't Ecklie and his colleagues be the next?"

"Yeah I think so", Nick answered him. "I am really excited to learn, with what they want to impress us.

The light on the stage focussed on Warrick again. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now we will come to one of our highlights today. Conrad Ecklie, supervisor of CSI dayshift and creator of this contest, will perform for you tonight. Please let us greet the fabulous Conrad Ecklie as well as two of his charming subordinates with a tap-dance number to an unforgettable song: Swinging in the rain."

The lights went down and the first notes of Swinging in the rain were to be heard. The trio that entered the stage were an impressive sight. It consists of Ecklie and like announced two of his female subordinates. Both of them were blond. Each of the three wore black trousers and black cutaways, as well as black top hats.

After half a minute it was clear that Ecklie knew how to tap-dance. The three of them tapped and swung as if they had done it since their birth.

Nick looked at Grissom. "I don't get it. I did not knew what they wanted to perform, but Hannah, you know the right one, told me that Ecklie taught them something for their performance. That could only mean that they couldn't tap-dance until a few days before."

Grissom faced Nick, his expression was quizzical. "Ecklie don't like to loose and he know that he seldom had a chance to beat dayshift in the past. I am sure that he has done everything possible to avoid to loose against us. Even if that had meant to torture his employees."

Nick shook his head in response. "I know that you're right, but it is hard to believe that the show is so perfect after only a few days of practicing." 

It was like Nick's word had been a omen. Within seconds the nearly perfect show turned into a comedy.

The woman to Ecklie´s left stumbled upon her feet. The other two who were building a line with her at this moment started to fall too. A moment later they lay on the floor and it was difficult to differentiate the limbs and attribute them to the different bodies. The room had fell silent. Only the music was still to be heard. It lasted a while till all three of them were standing again. Ecklie´s expression was a sight to behold. It was a mixture of anger, shame and astonishment. He stood still till the music ended. His two colleges looked at each other unsure what to do.

The auditory was still silent. Grissom stood up and started to applaud. People around him joined quickly and the trio bowed short and left the stage.

Nick couldn't hold on any longer and started to laugh. "Tell me Grissom why did you start to applaud. I thought you would be happy that something went wrong." He shook his head. "What a show. They couldn't have planned it better."

Grissom smiled at Nick. "I think Ecklie will have a hard time during the next weeks. So why make it any harder for him. Besides, his interpretation of "Swimming in the rain" was quite excellent." He joined Nick´s laughter.

Nick eyes filled with tears because he laughed so hard. "Swimming in the rain? Yeah the moment when Ecklie fell, his arms wide spread, he really looked like a kind of breaststroke swimmer."

Grissom and Nick sat down again and it lasted a while till they could breathe normal again. 


	6. Suspicious Minds

Title: Summer Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters.

Chapter six: Suspicious Minds

The contest drew slowly to a close. Only two more performances and it would be time for Brass, Catherine and Sara to show their hidden talents to the world outside. 

Brass and Sara could see the nervousness in each other's eyes and feel the tension, which became stronger any minute. Only Catherine, as a former dancer, remained cool.

"So that's what they call stage-fright." Sara's voice was hoarse. 

"Yeah, I cannot believe that I've done something like that voluntarily in the past", came Brass's reply. "Although it was other times back then. I was younger, more slender and had definitely more hair", he continued.

Catherine looked at the two of them with sympathy. She knew this feeling well, although it was a long time ago that she had felt it to that extend herself. She grasped for one of Sara's as well as one of Brass's hands and pushed them slightly. 

"You two don't have to be afraid. We will make it, no question. We practiced a lot and in my opinion we are really good. Furthermore we look really good." 

She winked at them. "Besides there are only two ways how this could end. First scenario we enter the stage and one of you, or you both will be so nervous that you couldn't move any more or would spoil it. Second scenario, and I have to admit that I prefer this one, we enter the stage, you will be nervous but with the beginning of the music you will relax and show them all what is inside you."

Sara relaxed a little bit. "I prefer the second scenario too. Furthermore we shouldn't forget that there is more at stake than our dignity. There are 500 hundred dollars out of the bet as well as the 100 hundred dollars prize to win. And I want that money." 

Brass nodded into the direction of the stage. "Did you hear that? Warrick is just announcing the last group before us. In approximately five minutes we will know how it will end!"

They remained silent for the next minutes, held hands and waited for the moment they had finally to face the auditory.

Greg and Archie approached the bench where Grissom and Nick were sitting and sat down opposite of them. 

"And….?" Greg asked. 

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'And…' Greg?"

Archie gazed at him. "Isn't that obvious? He wants to know how you liked our performance."

Nick looked with mock seriousness from one to the other. "Yes….. ."

"What the hell do you mean by 'Yes' Nick?" Greg looked incredulous.

"Isn't that obvious?" Grissom asked tauntingly. His face softened a bit. "I am sure that Nick wanted to say that your show was the best so far and that you could only be beaten by Sara, Catherine and Brass anymore. And before you read to much into my words, I didn't mean that you are special talented, you are only the best of a sad bunch of people who think that they are special gifted."

Nick raised his hands. "Shhh, Warrick is announcing Sara, Catherine and Brass. We don't want to miss that, will we?"

The four man concentrated on Warrick, who smiled widely. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, dear colleagues. We nearly reached the end of our contest. But before our jury will have to decide about the quality of the different performances, I'll have the pleasure to announce a special highlight. Three of my dearest colleagues, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle and last but not least Jim Brass will now, for the first time in front of an auditory, perform for you. I wish them much luck, although I am sure they won't need it. Ladies and Gentlemen, here comes CSI nightshift with 'Suspicious Minds'. 

He clapped his hands and made his way to Grissom and the others.

The stage was still dark. Nick turned to the others. "Does he mean 'Suspicious Minds' like in the song 'Suspicious Minds' of Elvis?"

The lights spotted Brass and the first notes of the music could be heard.

There were more than a few who gasped at the sight of Brass, or what they supposed to be Brass.

"Brass as Elvis", Grissom stuttered the words in total disbelief.

The man in question wore a white suit, embroidered with silver sequins and a special, big collar. To make the outfit complete he had a black wig with long sideburns, as well as large, black sunglasses. On his hands glistered brummagem jewellery. 

Sara and Catherine were still not to be seen. Brass went to the microphone at the front of the stage. Even his movements had changed, were somewhat more self-confident and smarter.

He reached the microphone and swivelled his hip, a movement that Elvis couldn't have done better. As he started to sing it was the greatest of surprises of a long evening. His voice was full and rich and reminded people in the auditory of times where Elvis inspired millions of people all around the world.

__

We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby

  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say?

Two other headlights were turned up and now Catherine and Sara were to be seen. They went to microphones to the right and left of Brass. 

As people agreed afterwards the two of them were the real eye-catchers. They both wore clinging, black dresses with plunging neck-lines, as well as pairs of high heels. Their hair was made wavy and fell gentle on their shoulders. Both of them wore only little make-up, but it helped to outline their natural beauty. 

Warricks mouth fell open and Nick eyes became wide. "How could women wear such deep neck lines and nothing falls ever out of it?", he whispered.

Greg shook his head but didn't turn his attention of the stage. "Nick, do you know nothing? They use double sided adhesive tape." He sighed. "Isn't Sara absolutely gorgeous?"

Warrick nodded slightly. "Yeah she is and Catherine too. When they would show up with dresses like these at work, our productivity would decrease to zero."

Grissom was silent during this little conversation. He was totally absorbed in the view in front of him. 

With the beginning of the refrain Catherine and Sara joined in the singing. Their voices were unexpected strong and clear. They were the perfect completion to Brass with his deep voice.

__

  
We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds

The auditory was now totally under Brass's spell. A few were singing along with him, because they remember the song of former times and others were clapping in the rhythm of the music_. _

  
So, if an old friend I know  
Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes?

  
Here we go again  
Asking where I've been  
You can't see these tears are real  
I'm crying

Brass took his sunglasses of and went over to Catherine. He looked her deep in the eyes and his eyes expressed a pain as if he really meant what he was singing. She looked back at him mirroring the intense in his eyes. She caressed his cheek with a soft stroke of her thumb.

He went back to the microphone and the three of them sang the refrain together.

__

  
We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And be can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds

"I always knew it. Elvis lives." A very drunk Ecklie slumped down beside Grissom and placed an arm around his shoulder. "You know, that isn't Brass. It is Elvis, believe me. But Brass knew, during all the time, that he lives and where he lives. Someone should arrest him." He started to giggle. 

Grissom shook off Ecklie's arm. "Ecklie shut up. You are drunk and I want to see that show."

Ecklie giggled another time. "Ah Grissom, you can be sooo boring sometimes." He got up and shouted towards the stage. "Elvis, I love you." Fortunately the music and the clapping of the auditory drowned his shout._  
  
Oh let our love survive  
Or dry the tears from your eyes  
Let's don't let a good thing die  
When honey, you know  
I've never lied to you  
Mmm yeah, yeah_

This time Brass went over to Sara. He kneeled down in front of her, his right hand placed on his heart, in a gesture to beg her forgiveness. When she placed a kiss on his head, he got up, placed a hand around her hip and walked over to Catherine. He placed his other arm around her and together they went to the front of the stage to sang a last time the refrain.

__

We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And be can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds

The applause, that rose after they had finished, was ear deafening. Standing ovations followed. Several people shouted for more.

Nick turned to Grissom. "Could you believe it? I never imagined Brass as Elvis. Never ever. Cool was never a word I thought about when it came to Brass, if you know what I mean?"

Grissom nodded. "I absolutely know what you mean. But you have to admit that he did a damned good job. They all did a damned good job. Who knew that they could sing. And our ladies are real eye-catchers this evening." His eyes twinkled.

Greg got up. "Please excuse me, I have to ask Sara if she wants to marry me. Damn is she hot."

Archie followed him. "Someone has to take care that he make no fool of himself. And perhaps one of the Ladies would want to marry me."

Grissom rolled his eyes. "Those kiddos are crazy. Nice but crazy."

Ecklie, who had sat in a corner of the bench, got up too. "Wait for me. I would like to ask Elvis for an autograph."

"Shouldn't someone stop him?", Nick asked.

Grissom looked thoughtful. "Nope, I think we should let him go. It could be a good lesson for him and we have something to stop his spiteful remarks for the next few weeks."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, now it is our turn to make him crazy. That could be a lot of fun."

Grissom simply raised his eyebrows.

Catherine, Brass and Sara bowed one last time and left the stage. Back in the locker room they embraced each other.

Sara sighed relieved. "I am happy that everything went so well, but I must admit that I am also happy that it is done."

Brass gave the two women a look of affection. "Ladies, you were simply great." Sara laughed but shook her head. "Nope Brass, you were great." 

"Yeah", Catherine added. "You have the certain something." She gave him a light kiss on his cheek. 

Sara who saw her movement left them without a further word.

Brass felt that he blushed again. "Cath you should let this be, or I could get used to this."

Cath turned away, her voice suddenly hoarse. "You are a good friend and you did such a great job out there. You deserved a little kiss." She laughed nervously. "Anyway what did you mean with you could get used to this? Get used to the kisses or get used to blush" She faced him and her eyes glistered mischievously. 

Brass sighed. "You are a cheeky one, you know that, don't you? I think it is time to go to the others and wait for the jury to decide."

Warrick entered the stage.

"After this great performance it is now time for the jury to decide. Let me introduce our jury to you. It consists of Sheriff Cavallo, Detective Susan Harrison and our favourite pathologist Doc Robbins."

The auditory applauded, especially as Doc Robbins were mentioned.

"The three of them will have half an hour time to make a decision. I have to admit that I have two favourites, but because I am no member of the jury, I will have to wait too. Enjoy your time"

A/N: I would like, as always, to thank you all who took the time to review the previous chapters. Reviews and constructive criticism are always more than welcome. I am not a native speaker so I beg you to forgive me my stupid mistakes.

I still haven't decided who should win. Greg and Archie or Catherine, Brass and Sara. So, what do you think? 


	7. And the winner is

Title: Summer Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters.

Chapter seven: And the winner is...

Greg and Archie met Sara at the exit. She smiled at them. "So, did you like the performance? I haven't found the guts yet to face the rest of the bunch out there. What do you think, have I ruined my career?

Greg laughed. "Ruined your career? Sara, your performance was terrific. I swear. Brass is a real talent. He should quit his job and become a professional Elvis impersonator. And Cath and you looked absolutely stunning." He beamed at her.

"Greg didn't you forget to mention that the two of them have very good voices and their singing was excellent?" Archie patted Greg gently on the shoulder. "In my opinion", and he bowed slightly before Sara, "you three did an excellent job and deserve to win." 

Archie gave Sara a quick hug. "Would you excuse me please, I want to congratulate Brass and Catherine too." 

Sara looked at Greg, who has blushed lightly. He shrugged his shoulders. "Archie is right. You have a very good voice Sara and of course you did a great job. I am sorry when I sounded a little bit, you know cocky or goofy. That wasn't my intention at all."

Sara showed him her brightest smile. "Greg, you are goofy. That's one of the reasons people like you so much. I am sure you know that yourself. Don't worry I am not offended. I am only glad that a least two people liked the performance."

He smiled back at her and embraced her. "Sara, you should never be in doubt about yourself. You are one of the brightest and talented women I know and of course one of the best looking." He let go of her, his eyes twinkled. 

Sara swallowed. Greg's embrace had felt good and definitely different than Archie's embrace before. All of sudden she felt nervous at the thought of having a date with Greg. "Thanks Greg. You know how to make someone feel better." Her voice slightly trembled. "So, I think I will go and hear what the others think."

Greg decided to accompany her. As they reached the table Brass and Catherine were already there. Catherine spotted Sara. "Hey Sara, happy news. The guys here liked our show."

"Hey that's good to hear. So I don't need to watch out for an new job, have I?", Sara joked.

"What would CSI be without you?" Brass asked jokingly.

Ecklie's had popped up as he heard Brass speaking. "Elvis, could you..."

Brass raised his hands. "No Ecklie, like I told you ten minutes ago I am not Elvis and I won't give you an autograph. Let it be, ok?"

"But.."

"No 'But'." Brass's voice was firm.

Grissom looked from one to the other. "Give him his autograph Brass. I think it will be the only way to get him quiet."

"Ok, ok, Elvis gives you an autograph. How sweet." Brass stated wryly. 

They had to laugh at his statement. Brass wrote 'Elvis' on one of Ecklie's handkerchiefs and like Grissom said Ecklie became quit and sat down again.

They talked and joked until David approached the table. 

"Hi everybody. Warrick, the jury has decided. Would you like to come and announce the winner? Before I forget it. You all did great jobs." He gave Sara a shy smile.

"Jope. So in a few minutes we will know more. I must admit I am really curious to know who will be the winner. See ya later guys. And girls, of course." He grinned and went with David.

The others sat down and talked quietly. The tension rose tangible with every passing minute.

For a last time the spotlights on the stage turned on full beam. Warrick waited for the applause to fade away. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We literally reached the moment of truth. Our jury has decided who deserved it most to win this contest. We don't want to keep our participants in suspense any longer, so I beg our jury to come out and declare the winner. Please give us a great applause for our jury, Sheriff Cavallo, Detective Susan Harris and Doc. Robbins."

The three of them entered the stage, both men in black suits and Detective Harris in a casual black dress. Doc. Robbins held a closed envelope in his hands. He stepped forward to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. First of all I hope you enjoyed and still enjoy this special evening. I certainly did and do. I will now have the pleasure to announce the winner of the first LVDP Summer Party Contest. It wasn't a easy decision. Not at all. It am sure that most of you will agree with us, that all of the performances were interesting, but that there were two outstanding acts."

Nick turned to Grissom. "Interesting is a little bit understated, or a nice way to describe a total flop." He pointed to Ecklie who slept with his head on his arms and snored audible.

Grissom grimaced. "You know Doc. Robbins. He always tries to be a gentlemen. Furthermore I am sure that a lot of people really think they did great acts. Otherwise they wouldn't have performed at all, would they?"

They turned their attention back to the stage.

"There was only one little, tiny problem. We couldn't declare two winners. This is a sense of jury, to decide who did his job best. So we decided for one of the two groups, although we think that they both deserve it to win. I will tell you now the reason why we decided like we did and then announce the winner. Otherwise I am afraid you wouldn't hear the reason anymore, because the speech of an old man would be to easily drowned out by the noise." He smiled and his eyes glistered friendly.

"So to cut a long story short, the reason that decided the issue was a formal one. The first act gave both of the participants the opportunity to perform to equal shares. The other act, although one member of the jury liked it a little bit better, was mainly focussed on one person. So the winner is: 'The lab rats' with 'I'm to sexy'. Let's give the two of them a warm applause. Greg and Archie, would you please come up to me so that I can give you your price?"

Like the doctor said the noise that rose was ear-splitting. Greg and Archie both jumped up as their names were mentioned. They smiled like Cheshire Cats and made their way to the stage.

Sara looked at Catherine, her face mirrored the light disappointment she was feeling. "You know, I would have liked to win, but I think they deserved it. They were really good."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders, she too, felt a little bit disappointed. "Yeah, I guess you are right. And it is no shame to loose. We did a good show, too. You heard what the Doc. said. Hey it looks like Greg and Archie will hold a little speech."

They turned the attention to the stage, were Greg and Archie stood before the microphone. They both held a great bouquet of flowers in their arm and Greg had the envelope that contained the promised credit note.

Greg coughed to be sure to get full attention and started to speak. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Believe me, I have never expected that we would win this contest. We performed for the pure fun of it. Nonetheless I am very happy that we could entertain you and of course that we won the contest. Because we are sure that the other act, about which Doc. Robbins talked about, was the fabulous Elvis interpretation of Jim Brass, Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows, we want the three of them come up too and share the honour and the price with us. The three of them were so fantastic that they deserved to win. Give them a hearty applause please."

Archie nodded and clapped his hands.

"Ladies, he meant us. Let's go." Brass laid his arms around the frowned features of his female colleagues. 

The two got up, feeling like daydreamers and together they went to the stage. The people around them were enthusiastic, because of Greg's and Archie's spontaneous generosity. They applauded and a some of them clapped them encouraging on the shoulders. 

As they reached the others who were waiting for them Catherine noted the frowned feature of the sheriff. She turned to Sara and whispered her in the ear. "Look at the sheriff. He is the reason we didn't win. How much does he hates us?"

Sara nodded lightly and whispered back. "You're right, but look at the Doc. He seemed to be very content with the latest development." As she said, Doc. Robbins was grinning happily. "But to be honest, the two of them deserved it to win. They were good. Only because the Doc. had an other opinion it doesn't mean that they were bad."

Brass who had caught Sara's last words said quiet. "If I had to decide I would have chosen them. But I had the impression that the auditory was undecided. So the situation now mirrors only the current mood."

They shook hands with the jury and exchanged embraces with Greg and Archie. The two men hand over their flower bouquets to Sara and Catherine. Archie grabbed the microphone. 

"Herewith I want to officially congratulate our colleagues to their great act and I think they, too, have something to say to us." He gave the microphone to Brass, who stood next to him.

"Um, I really don't know what to say. I feel honoured that our colleagues want to share with us and that they liked our act. But guys.." He turned to the young men. "You deserved to win. You were great, really great."

Catherine took the micro of his hands. "Thank you guys for sharing with us. You are not only good looking.." the auditory laughed out loud, "no you are generous, friendly and loveable too. And I want to thank Jim Brass too. Thank you that you shared your great talent with us."

She beamed at Brass. Cath turned the attention back to the people in the coliseum. "I think we shouldn't bug you anymore and finish the official part. So, thank you very much and let's enjoy the remaining evening. "

For a last time applause was to be heard. The members of CSI nightshift and the jury left the stage.

Brass, Catherine, Sara, Greg and Archie made their way to the rest of the CSI's. Catherine faced Sara. "I hope you wouldn't want to hold a speech yourself, but you didn't look like you would to."

"No, I didn't feel the urge to say something. I am so happy that this over now and life can turn to normal." She glanced thoughtfully in Greg's direction not seeing that Cath did the same with Brass.

They reached the others and saw that Warrick was already there. A last round of congratulations were exchanged. 

Catherine sighed and placed a hand on Brass's shoulder. He looked at her with enquiring eyes. She came nearer, so that she could whisper in his ears.

As he felt her breath on his neck he could feel a shiver running down his spine. 'Oh man stop this foolish thoughts.', he told himself. 'That woman is way to good for you.` He concentrated on her words. 

"Jim, I think we should send Grissom, Archie and Greg to get new drinks for us. We have to speak with Warrick and Nick about the bet."

"Yeah I guess you are right.", he answered her. "He guys", he said to the three men who sat on the opposite bench. "Would you please be so kind to fetch a few drinks for us. Your way is shorter than ours." 

Grissom made a light confused face. Nonetheless he asked them what they wished and the three went for the bar.

Nick watched his colleagues curious. "So, why did you send them away? You did this by purpose, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Jim did it because I begged him to.", Catherine replied. "We have to discuss about the bet. We loose, so we owe you money."

Warrick wanted to say something but Sara raised her hands and interrupted him.

"Please if you want to make fun of us, do it and then let's talk about the business."

Warrick sighed. "Sara, who said that we would like to make fun of you. I talked with Nick earlier and we both have the same opinion. You were great and almost won. If it wasn't for the sheriff you would have, perhaps, won. We will never know it."

Nick nodded firmly. "Yeah, let's forget the bet. I think we all had a pleasant evening and that should be award enough." 

Sara jumped up. "Really? You guys are great, sooo great." She gave them both kisses on the cheek and showed them her gap-toothed smile.

Catherine looked relieved and happy too. "Thanks guys." She and Brass had spoken at the same time. They laughed and shared a shy smile.

The crew spent the rest of the night with discussions about nothing in particular. The atmosphere were relaxed and they laughed a lot.

Sara and Greg seemed to be totally absorbed in their own, little world. Sara enjoyed herself. It was the first time in month that she felt completely at ease.

It was late, nearly three a.m.. Brass accompanied Catherine to her car. They talked about the past hours till they reached their destination.

Brass held the door open for her. "I wish you a good night Catherine. The last days were fun, thanks of your bet. Ok, I will see you tomorrow night. "

He turned around.

"Good night Jim. You are right it was fun. It's a pity that it's over now." She had spoken quietly and at the mention of his first name, spoken so gentle, he faced Catherine again. He knew that his chances were bad to ever win her love, but he knew also that he has nothing to loose. 

Brass cleared his throat. He felt nervous. "Cath, would you, perhaps, like to go out with me. I know a very good Italian restaurant. We could go there together sometimes. But if you don't like the idea, forget it." He had spoken fast and watched Catherine's face carefully for a reaction.

She looked thoughtfully and was silent for the good part of a minute. He wanted to speak and tell her to forget it, as she looked him straight in the eyes, drew nearer to him and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. 

He gasped, completely surprised by her action. 

She turned around and got into her car. "I would love to go out with you. Let's say next Friday? It's my night off."

He nodded, unable to speak.

She closed the door, turned the ignition and drove away.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing guys. This story has nearly reached it's end. There will only be one more chapter with an epilogue. But for all who liked the few shippy moments there will be a sequel to see how it turns out with the dates. I`ll call it "Dates" and I have the first chapter already in my mind.


	8. Epilogue

Title: Summer Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of the characters.

Chapter eight: Epilogue

**__**

CSI (Crime Scene Intern) Edition 09/2003

Page 1

Elvis lives?

__

Last Saturday the LVDP celebrated it's yearly Summer Party. CSI was there for you and will now give you the full report of an evening rich on surprises.

Sheriff Cavallo chose as "crime scene" the vacated coliseum near the LVPD and ten voluntary helpers were there to decorate the old building, that afterwards radiated a quiet comfortable atmosphere. Here the enthusiastic auditory experienced a mixture of tradition and innovation.

Like many years before the afternoon started with a barbecue, that was delivered and arranged by Fosters Party Service, a company with branches in over forty states. The food was very delicious as CSU can confirm by its own experience and the social-gathering lasted till seven o' clock when the contest started. 

For the first time in the history of this yearly event it was decided to replace the evening program with a kind of talent show. A total of 19 groups or single artists were ready to show their hidden talents to the world outside.

The idea was developed by Conrad Ecklie, who thought that the LVPD could save money and increase the fun by making the program by themselves. As a kind of cash incentive the best artist or group could win a 100 dollar credit note.

Warrick Brown, a member of CSI nightshift moderated the contest that lasted nearly three hours. The performances that were presented ranged from dancing to tap dance. As people afterwards agreed in our interviews, all of the performances were entertaining but there were two outstanding acts.

The first big surprise of this evening was an act performed by two young lab technicians Greg S. and Archie M.. Under the label "The Lab Rats" they showed a kind of striptease to the song "I'm too sexy" of a group called "Right Said Fred". They were dressed in complete suits and stripped till they only wore boxer shorts, shirts, ties, socks and sunglasses. 

Archie : "We wanted to pay homage to one of the best scenes in the history of TV. Don't we all remember Tom Cruise in "Risky Business". His outfit in that movie is cult and we, like every young and grown boy, wanted to look as cool as him, for at least one time in our life."

The two young men didn't only show their "cool" outfit, in addition to that they danced very rhythmically like professional dancers.

Greg S. still cannot believe the success of their performance. "We only performed for the fun of it, but people liked it more than I would have ever expected. In the meantime I got two marriage proposals and an anonymous letter, where a woman wrote that she would like to have a baby with me."

The other surprising act was a imitation of the Elvis song 'Suspicious Minds'. Jim Brass, detective at the LVDP impersonated Elvis with Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows, two forensic experts also working at CSI nightshift, as background singers. Brass wore a white suit with embroidered sequins like Elvis wore in former times, a black wig and black sunglasses. His two female colleagues impressed the auditory with their sexy dresses, as well as with their good voices.

Nick Stokes, another member of CSI nightshift said: "You know all of the acts were special in their own way, but the Lab Rats and the Elvis imitation had a special touch. They were original and professional like it normally couldn't be expected in a fun contest. They were so good that there were people who thought they would see the real Elvis and asked detective Brass for an autograph." 

CSI asked the trio what they thought about the success of their performance. Jim Brass said that I will try to take things easy. "It was a nice change for a while, but I am cop and never wanted to be something else. It is true that I were a kind of semi-professional Elvis impersonator in my youth, but than I found something what gave me a greater satisfaction, my job as cop." 

Catherine Willows laughed at the question if she would want to perform more often. "I was in this kind of business a few years ago and changed it by purpose. I had much fun to perform at Saturday but I love my job to much to want something else."

Sara Sidle the youngest member of the trio shook the head at the same question. "No, never. I am happy that we didn't blame ourselves. It was fun yeah, but I am used to work with my brain and not with my voice. I would never want to change that."

The jury decision that followed the contest caught most of the people by surprise. Although they made a decision, they admitted that they wished they could have declared two winners. The jury consisted of Sheriff Cavallo, LVPD Detective Susan Harris and LVP pathologist Dr. Robbins. 

Dr. Robbins gave CSI a statement concerning the decision. "It wasn't easy to make one group the winner, because they both were fantastic. We wished we could have shared the price, but it was impossible. When a jury isn't able to make a decision there is no need for a jury at all. We are very happy that the winning group made the generous offer to share their price."

That was indeed a gesture that filled the auditory with enthusiasm. As Greg S. told CSI afterwards, it was what every fair participant would have done.

The contest stroke such a chord that CSI wanted to know if there'll be a future for the contest.

CSI spoke with Conrad Ecklie.

****

CSI: "Mr. Ecklie you were the man who invented this contest. Did you knew before that the it would be such a hit?"

****

C. Ecklie: "No, I never expected a reaction like this. I didn't saw a point in spending so much money for a local band, so I said to the Sheriff that a self made contest would be better."

****

CSI: "You and two of your colleagues performed too. A tap dance act, if I am not mistaken. Are you satisfied with your performance? A lot of people aren't sure if you planned the comedy with your fall or not?"

****

C. Ecklie (blushed with a grim face): No, the comedy wasn't planned but one of my colleagues hadn't practised enough and that was the reason for the chaos."

****

CSI: "But isn't it true that both of your female colleagues have never done any tap dance before?"

****

C. Ecklie: "Yeah, that's right. But isn't learning a human ability? If she would have taken the whole matter more serious it wouldn't have happened."

****

CSI: "A last question Mr. Ecklie. Is it true that you asked Mr. Brass for an autograph, because you thought he was the real Elvis?"

****

C. Ecklie: "No, that is absolutely not true. I don't know who spread such wrong rumours. You wouldn't print this fake interview, would you?"

****

CSI: "Thank you for your time Mr. Ecklie."

CSI asked Gil Grissom the counterpart of Conrad Ecklie, as supervisor of the nightshift, why his colleague reacted so aggressive.

"It isn't an easy situation he found himself into after the contest. Would you like the whole world to know that you thought that Elvis still lives?"

All in all it was a very pleasant evening for nearly everyone and CSI will end this article with the wish to another contest like this next year. 

A/N: This was the last chapter of Summer Party. I hope you liked it. If you want to leave a review I would be very happy. Thank you very much to all of you who left such beautiful reviews before. 

The sequel "Dates" will deal with the Greg/Sara matter as well as with the rather unusual pairing Jim/Catherine. I will upload the first chapter at the same time like this epilogue.


End file.
